The Niece
by CeaselessChasm
Summary: Sequel to The sister by tinystarkitten, K's niece comes to Japan for the summer, tensions rise as friction forms between Aki's old crush and Aaron, K's niece
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical morning at NG studios. Hiro was tuning his guitar, Shuichi was practicing a particular key he couldn't seem to get right, and Suguru was practicing a beat with the newest member of Bad Luck; Aki Shindou. This went on peacefully until Mr. Sakano burst in the doors with K behind him. Sakano ran into the room and grabbed Aki by her shirt collar. "Can you keep up with it?" He asked worried.

"Wha-what?" Aki said raising a brow.

"With the fan boys! They're outside the studio right now!" Sakano yelled looking out the window.

"This I gotta see," Hiroshi said doubtfully looking out the window with the rest of the band. Surely enough, a crowd of fan boys--- and girls holding up signs like, "We love you," and "Marry me!"

"Well I'll be damned," Hiro smirked.

"Looks like my little sister's a big hit!" Shuichi grinned, "Why are you so worried Mr. Sakano?"

"Because... They want you to go... solo." Sakano said pulling his face down. Then he mimicked the popular painting, "Scream," and wiggled, spinning around.

"They can want it all they want," Aki spat, "I'm staying right where I am." She glanced over to Fujisaki and quickly smiled, before turning away blushing. "Besides, I can't sing for beans!" Aki smiled. The silence in the room made her smack herself in the head. "Sorry, old habits die hard; I'll refrain from being an American..."

"I hope you try not to hold back so much," A voice said from the doorway, eyes turned towards a girl who was stepping out from behind K. "I don't want to feel so left out."

"Can it be?" Aki asked smiling. She stepped out towards her.

"Long time no see Aki!" Aurora smiled embracing her in a hug. They broke away, enthusiastically jumping up and down. "I can't believe it's you, Aurora!" Aurora stopped jumping and glared at Aki. "Don't call me that." She growled.

"Wh-what?" Aki asked tilting her head.

"Just call me Aaron." Aurora smiled, "I really despise that name of mine." She laughed. Aki joined in nervously. The rest of the band members just stared.

"Everyone, this is my niece, Aaron." K said pointing at her, "She was rejected from her exchange student program to go to Japan so I allowed her to come and visit me for the summer."

"Thank you so much uncle K!" Aaron said hugging her uncle enthusiastically. She broke away and stared at the rest of the band, who all stared at her confused. Aaron smiled shyly and stepped behind K. K glared at the band. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" K asked, or more of, ordered.

"Oh right!" Hiroshi laughed nervously, "I'm Hiroshi Nakano!" Hiro introduced shaking Aaron's hand vigorously. He smiled at K, who nodded in acceptance.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou!" Shuichi smiled giving her a wave.

"Fujisaki," said Suguru uninterested.

"It's nice to meet you all," Aaron said blushing. The band went back to doing what they were originally doing, ignoring their new guest. Aaron felt a little neglected as even her childhood friend seemed to fade away from her. Just as she was about to sit across the room in a depressive cycle, she noticed a white guitar being tuned by Hiroshi. "Ohmigod! That guitar is beautiful!" Aaron asked running to Hiro's side.

"Do you like guitars?" Hiro asked, proudly polishing his prized possession. "May I hold it?" Aaron said with sparkling eyes.

"If your careful, I don't see why no---" Hiro said but was interrupted by the swift movement of Aaron grabbing the guitar out of Hiro's hands and strapping it on herself. "You're so lucky! This must've cost a fortune!"

"Yeah, but I convinced my parents for the sake of music to buy me one." Hiro explained.  
"Awe... I so envy you..." Aaron said stroking the six strings. "I'd love to see it in action."

"Then you can come watch us practice." Hiroshi invited Aaron with a smile.

"That would be too cool!" Aaron exclaimed playing a G power cord.  
Aki looked up from the duet she was playing with Fujisaki and stared at Hiro hurt. Of course, Hiroshi, still deep in a conversation about guitars, paid no interest.  
The whole scenario was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Oh I guess I'll get that." Sakano mumbled stepping towards the phone. "Hello?" He answered.  
"Oh, Mr. Yuki? Do you want Shuichi?"  
"..."  
"What? You want Hiroshi!" Mr. Sakano practically yelled. The room looked at him. Sakano put a hand over the talk-in end of the receiver. "It's for you..." Sakano said handing Hiroshi the phone. "Hello?" Hiro asked confused. Everyone leaned in to catch a word of the conversation, Aaron just stared.

Hiro listened intently to the receiver.  
"Nakano, I thought you'd want to know..."   
"What?"  
"I heard from Tatsuha, that there was a bus accident near Kyoto, the number nine bus crashed on its way to Tokyo. As he told me, Ayaka was on it." Hiro's eyes widened. "She was supposedly visiting you. I don't have much information on her state right now, but I guess I might call you if worst comes to worse..." Eiri scowled, Hiro knew he probably didn't want to do this, but he was, which was good for even Eiri. "Uhm... Thank you." Hiro said earnestly.  
"Yeah..." Yuki murmured before hanging up the phone. There was a background sound of the typing of keys.  
Hiroshi hung up the phone. Still in shock.

"What was that about Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

"Ayaka... got into an accident." Hiro said softly. The room went silent. The concern in everyone's eyes' clashed with the smirk forming on Aki's lips. Heh, serves her right.

"Who's Ayaka?" Aaron asked as the rooms attention stared now at her.

"Hiro's girlfriend." Aki snarled. Fujisaki scooted a bit away from her.

"Is she okay?" Shuichi asked, his eye's scolding his little sister.

"I don't know..." Hiro said getting up, "I'm going to get some fresh air." With that, Hiro walked out of the room.

Shuichi looked at Aaron who was obviously very confused at the moment. She set down the guitar and looked around the room. "Uhm... Ayaka and Hiroshi are in love." Shuichi said, "But Ayaka lives in Kyoto so it's some trouble for her to get here." Shuichi looked at her as she seemed to focus intensely. "But, don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine." Shuichi smiled, pathetically trying to lift the mood. Of course this attempt failed. "You're his best friend, why don't you try and... you know... 'comfort' him," Aki suggested to Shuichi.

"O-okay." Shuichi said sliding off the table he was sitting on and headed towards the door.

"Looks like we're not going too get much practice in today." Fujisaki shrugged.

Hiro was sitting on a bench in the park breathing in the humid air. "Hiro..." Shuichi emerged behind a bush and sat next to him. "Don't worry about Ayaka, she'll be fine, I know she will." Hiro looked at him.

"But you don't know that for sure... I don't know anything about this situation!" Hiro looked forward again, holding his head in hands. Shuichi tried to think of something to comfort Hiro, but drew a blank. So Hiro and Shuichi just sat next to each other, silent. They stayed like this for a few hours.

"Ms. Shindou!" Sakano said putting a hand on her shoulder. "This latest review says that you don't have a place in Bad Luck. One female in an all-male pop band... playing drums. They say it doesn't quite fit."

"Well fuck the reviews," Aki said angry, but somewhere deep in her heart she felt a bit hurt.

"These things pass over, reviews where negative when I joined..." Fujisaki said. "Then they saw my value as a member, with my fantastic skills as a keyboarder."  
In all of this Aaron stared. "J Pop?" She asked, "I thought with a guitar it would be a rock band." Aki and Suguru shrugged.  
"In America, like... every band with a guitar is a rock band."

"But then their voices sound like crap!" Shuichi exclaimed bursting through the door. Everyone leaned to see if Hiro was behind him.

"What?" Hiro growled, embarrassed by the room's attention. They all looked away. Suguru and Aki went back to the drum set and keyboard. Aaron stared as Shuichi went over to his spot in the room. Hiroshi slowly walked to where he was sitting and Aaron meekly handed him the guitar. Sakano spun inside the room. "Akiiii!" He yelled. His nervous tone actually seemed to be filled with somewhat relief. "In the weekly music edition of 'What's Hot,' there was an article that said after our next record you were going to get kicked out of the band!" Everyone seemed to just stare.

"That's horrible!" Aaron cried.

"But it's not true..." Fujisaki whimpered--- or at least it sounded like it, "I haven't heard anything."

"Then the people out there just want her to go solo after she gets kicked out." K muttered.

"I'm never going to be one of them anorexic, porn stars." Aki murmured.

"But who would want to sabotage Bad Luck?" Shuichi asked a bit frightened.

"I don't knooooooow!" Sakano cried, "The author of the column is anonymous. That review is probably by the same person." Sakano started spinning and screaming, "What am I going to dooooo?"

"We have a bigger problem don't we?" Hiro asked pointing out the window to the protesting fans. Sakano stopped spinning and everyone stared out the window.

"Grr… fine I'll settle this." Aki said controlling her obvious anger with a homicidal face. She stuck her head out the window and smiled at the cheering crowd. She grabbed Shuichi's practicing microphone and yelled into it. "Fans of me!" A cheer came from the crowd. "You have been cheated and lied to!" She screamed, rather pleasantly. The crowd went silent. "I'm _not_ leaving or getting kicked out of Bad Luck, okay?" The crowd cheered and not another word was said. Hiro crossed his arms, exhaling air. Shuichi grinned, while Aaron smirked saying, "Nicely handled." Suguru sighed in somewhat relief, though nobody could tell. Sakano was a bit relieved as the crowd dissipated. "I still think would should talk to this Anonymous person." Shuichi said.

"What are we supposed to do… the person's _anonymous._" Hiroshi said.

"Well if they wanted to spread a rumor like this, I'm sure that they will speak again, then we can take action." Fujisaki said worried. Aki looked at him appreciatively.

Aaron stared a bit. "Maybe what you need… is a bodyguard!" She smiled and looked at K, who just shook his head.

"That article wasn't threatening, we shouldn't take severe actions quite yet." He said leaning on the wall.

"I just don't want Aki getting hurt… maybe I could protect her? Please uncle K?" She looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"Fine, It'll save us money." K murmured. Aaron smiled and looked at Aki, who smiled nervous.

_Would that person really try to hurt me? _Aki thought sadly. She stared at Fujisaki sadly. He return a quick sympathy glance, before looking away, as to not rise suspicions. Aaron sat next to Aki and comforted her for a while, while the rest of the band practiced, Aki didn't get much practice in, she was worried if she was in danger… or worse, her being in danger made the band in danger. _Fujisaki… _she thought staring at him. He looked up from the keyboard, as if sensing her stare and looked back at her smiling.

"Okay, that'll do it for practice today." K said disappointed at Aki's poor participation. "But remember, we have to get in top shape for our concert on Saturday, all of the critics will be there, this review will be published for This Years Hottest Bands in What's Hot."

Stares came from the band, unsure. "Don't worry, the reviews of the many will outweigh the reviews of the few, but this is exactly why we have to do our best."

Aaron put a hand on Aki's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm sure a low-life like that can't even get _into _Bad Luck's concert." Aaron smiled and walked over to K.

Aki got up and stood next to Fujisaki, helping him pack up. When they were done, everyone had left. Aki turned to Suguru and asked him, "Wanna talk a walk?" He nodded and they both walked out a soft summer breeze blew over the awkward couple. Aki reached to her now growling stomach. "Hm… I'm getting hungry, want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure." Suguru smiled. They both walked side to side talking about this and that before reaching a cafe. They sat down at the table waiting to order.

Aaron sat the passenger's seat of K's vehicle. The drive to his apartment was silent for the most part before Aaron yelled, "STOP!" K hit the brakes freaking out.

"What is it?" He asked running a hand over his hair.

"R-Ryuichi!" Aaron yelled running out of the car up to him. Stares drew to the two as people gazed at Ryuichi's face to see if it was really him. "Aaron-san? Is that you?" He looked down at her, "You've grown up! Me and Kumagoro remember when you were only this tall!" Ryuichi motioned as Aaron blushed. K parked the car and got out aggravated.

"So you left America to work in Tokyo?" Aaron asked, well aware, the people around her seemed suspicious.

"Yes, yes! Me and Kumagoro like it here very much! We made many new friends!" Aaron smiled at him. "But we missed you, Aaron. What are you doing here?"

"I asked K if I could spend the summer with him." Aaron said, "I was really excited to go to Tokyo." It dawned on Aaron she forgot about her stranded uncle.

"And now I have my old friend back again! Like they say in America," Ryuichi sang, "Make new friends but keep the o-old, one is silver but the other's gold!" The beautiful singing voice stunned Aaron for a moment. A person nearby began getting out a camera-cell phone and aimed at Ryuichi.

"I think I need to go." Aaron said looking at K, who, despite his normal stance looked a bit angry.

"Okay! Say bye-bye Mr. Bear!" Ryuichi said waving Kumagoro's paw for him. Aaron waved back and reached the car. "Sorry uncle K…" She said remorsefully.

"Yeah, yeah." He growled, "Get in." Aaron got in the car. She laughed quietly as she saw Ryuichi trying to escape the crowd of girls, with some assistance of an incredibly cute blond-haired man that Aaron hadn't seen before. _Ryuichi… _Aaron thought. _You haven't changed a bit. _Aaron wiped her eyes, which were beginning to tear up.

A younger Aaron, of age 10 sadly looked at Ryuichi in the airport. "Ryuichi…" Aaron cried, "I'm really going to miss you… I-i…" Aaron couldn't bring herself to confess her true feelings. Ryuichi put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay Aaron, I'll draw you pictures! We can be pen pals! This doesn't have to be good-bye." He looked for a response. Aaron nodded with a hollow smile, she felt numb. He stood up fully. "It was nice working with you Mr. K, bye-bye now."

_"Wait! Ryuichi!" Aaron said, not ready to finish her goodbye. It was too late, Ryuichi waved in the distance as he was led to his private jet._

_"No…" Aaron whispered. She was tooken away, she held in her emotions, wiped away her tears. When she went to her own home she ran to her room and cried into a pillow. Her room was adorned with Ryuichi posters and other items with his face plastered on it._

Aaron shook her head. _It's just a childhood crush. _She scolded. Still she had gotten the opportunity to know the _real _Ryuichi, unlike many of the other fan-girls. Even worse, her best friend Aki left right after Ryuichi, she had kind of taken her for granted after spending all that time with Ryuichi, but she realized how much she missed her when she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suguru-kun…" Aki said staring into his eyes. Fujisaki blushed at the informal title she used. "You've been my best friend since I've some to Japan, you really have… and even though Aurora—uhm… Aaron has come back, our relationship will always be… special." Fujisaki looked like he was about to say something but a waiter came up interrupting the conversation. "May I help you two?"

"Yes, I'd like to have a Turkey Club sandwich, with all the toppings on the side please." Aki said practically drooling over starvation.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same, with everything on it." Fujisaki agreed. They both waited awkwardly when the waitress left to fill their orders, not sure how or whether they should continue the old conversation.

"So, it's sad about Ayaka." Fujisaki said unconsciously. Aki half-scowled. "Yeah, hope she feels better." She said simply.

"Don't tell me you still hold a grudge against her." Suguru said raising a brow.

"I can't help it... Hiro was a big part of my life, I can't just let him go." She said. Suguru looked down. "Wait!" Aki said. She clasped a hand over her mouth. "That's not what I meant." Aki said regretfully.

"No, I understand." Fujisaki said. "You still like him, it's fine."

"No! It's not like that!" Aki said pleading him.

"Listen, why do I care, it's not like we're going out or anything." Fujisaki said calmly, masking his hurt. He got up and walked away.

Aki felt tears form in her eyes. She didn't feel like eating anymore.

Around the corner, the waitress snapped a picture of the arguing couple. "That's right, my Suguru, don't take that bitch's lies."

Aaron reached K's apartment and walked in the opened door. K had gone in ahead of her. He was now setting up a futon in the living room. Aaron walked up to her bags and brought out her bass guitar, which she began tuning. When she was done she started practicing with songs from the Jazz Band back in America. She looked up to see K now watching her.

"You're getting pretty good," He said gruffly.

"Thanks." Aaron said.

K lit up a cigarette and started smoking. Aaron winced of smoke hit her eyes but quickly blinked it out. "So what's for dinner?" She asked, breaking silence. Her uncle wasn't really the conversationalist.

"Well, I'm not the best cook in the world." K said, cigarette bobbing in mouth, "But since you aren't aquatinted with Japan's 'cuisine' you probably wouldn't like to eat out, right?"

"I'm willing to try anything new…" Aaron said. K nodded. Nothing else was said. "Maybe I'll call Aki, she can take me out for dinner." Aaron said finally.

Rushing to the phone in K's kitchen, Aaron called Aki's cell. It rang four times before someone picked up. "Hello?" Aki said with a shaky voice.

"Aki? What's wrong?" Aaron asked. "You sound awful."

"It's nothing… me and Fujisaki just got in a fight."

"Where are you?"

"Uhm… Anna's Café,"

"Where is that?"

"About ½ a mile from the studio, but Aurora, don't make a fuss over--" The line went blank before she could finish. "---me." Aki whispered.

"Where you going?" K asked.

"To meet Aki, she got in a fight with her boyfriend." Aaron said walking out of the house, "How can I get to Anna's Café?"

"Anna's Café? Yeah that's three blocks away from here, on Omori Street." K answered, flipping on the TV.

"Okay, see-ya Uncle K." Aaron said bursting through the door.

"Teenage love." K puffed rolling his eyes.

Aki felt pretty lonely in the café, but she knew she couldn't leave if Aurora was coming. Finally she saw Aaron fun through the doors, she looked around until she spotted Aki and quickly sat down. "What happened?"

"Well… you remember how I used to like Nakano-kun, right?" Aki asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I kind of said something, and it sounded like I still had feelings for him." Aaron was silent. "So Fujisaki left, he was pretty mad."

"What did you say?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Something like… 'Hiro's a big part of my life, I can't just let him go.'" Aki said burying her head in her arms.

"How could you say something like that to your boyfriend! Aki…" Aaron shook her head.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about! Fujisaki and me… we aren't… te-together…"

"What?" Aaron said tilting her head.

"He's just a real good friend."

"Aki, don't lie to me, if you weren't 'together' he wouldn't have a reason to get mad. I saw the way you guys look at each other," Aaron said. Aki looked up blushing a bit. "So what…" She turned her head the other way. "Maybe I _like _him,"

"Well, if you like him, he definitely likes you back." Aaron eyed the sandwich in front of her and drooled. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No, go ahead." Aki said. Aaron gobbled up the sandwich. "Well… we both know we like each other… we might of even told each other, but we just never really… got _together_ officially."

"What's holding you back?" Aaron asked, mouthful of food.

"I don't know."

"Is it Nakano-san?" Aaron asked.

"What!" Aki asked, "No! Of course not, I'm way over him."

"Over him enough to move to America for three years?" Aaron asked flatly.

"Well… maybe then but, there's definitely nothing there _now_."

"Uh-huh, and you didn't smirk when you heard the news about his girlfriend."

"What—how did you know? Did you see?" Aki asked slamming her hands on the table.

"I saw, the way Hiroshi left afterwards definitely meant he was head over heels for that girl." Aaron took a bite out of the unfinished half of the sandwich. "You should resolve your differences between you and this 'Ayaka' girl." Aaron finished her mouth full.

"You know that's really rude." Aki insulted. Aaron looked surprised, then swallowed and laughed. "Sorry, It's a habit." There was an unsettling silence. "You know what, tomorrow I'm going to talk to 'Nakano-san,'" Aaron said, putting disgust into the required title. "Maybe I can settle out this problem. Because what I'm hearing, it sounds like you aren't quite over him."

As soon as she heard that shook her head violently. "No way!" Aki nearly yelled. "Listen, I appreciate you trying to help but I think this is something I should handle on my own."

"Oh, okay." Aaron answered, slightly disappointed. She finished the sandwich and started to leave with Aki. "Your lucky no one noticed you Aki," Aaron said suddenly. "Some nasty rumors might've came up."

"Oops, I should've worn a disguise." Aki sighed smacking her head lightly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I better get home before my sunlight runs out." Aaron said.

"Need any help?" Aki offered.

"Nah." Aaron started walking. "I'll be fine."

Aki meekly stared at her friend walking off. "Suit yourself…" She whispered unsure.

"Oh, shit, where am I?" Aaron squeaked to the ground. She thought she had taken the same way back, but she ended up right back to where she started. So she tried a different direction, she walked for what seemed a mile, but nothing. She wished she could ask someone but it was dark out, only the partygoers and hobos were around, of which neither seemed trustworthy.

A while later Aaron could barely keep her eyes open, and since most people wouldn't like to fall asleep in an unfamiliar place full of hobos, Aaron decided to get herself some coffee in the closest place possible—which happened to be a nightclub.

As Aaron sat down at the table she ordered a coffee and after a somewhat suspicious eye of the bartender she received it. As she looked to the other side of the bar and nearly spit out all the coffee in her mouth. She ended up swallowing it harshly and drew everyone's attention by yelling interesting words in English that a few people knew. Those that did stared at her appalled, while the others just stared. Aaron laughed nervously and smiled… "Hot…." She whispered to the crowd. The crowd shrugged and dissipated. Suddenly, Aaron noticed a familiar face on the other side of the bar. "Hey! Your Nakano-san!" Aaron half-yelled. She silenced herself when she remembered he was a big star/heart throb among girls. Apparently, no one seemed to notice because the music was too loud. "Oh, right, you're… was it Aaron?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah," Aaron smiled, she walked over to the other side of the bar to sit next to Hiro when all of a sudden she noticed his eyes were red. Aaron gasped slightly. "Omigawd… Hiroshi! Is something wrong?" Aaron racked her brain for an answer and remembered about his girlfriend. "Is it about that Ayaka girl?"

Hiro didn't answer. Aaron quieted down. "Is she dead?" She asked almost silent. Hiro held his head in his hands, apparently Aaron hit the nail on its head. "Oh!" Aaron hugged Hiro, which is what they did in America to calm a crying person, though in Japan, this seemed a bit odd. However, in Hiro's current condition he wasn't angry, he hugged Aaron back and tried as hard as he could not to cry. "Let's get you out of here." Aaron said dragging Hiroshi out of the bar.

She dragged him underneath a spotlight in a somewhat private area. "Tell me what happened," Aaron soothed.

Hiro wasn't usually like this, there was no way he could simply speak to a stranger, but in this case he had no choice. "She was crushed." Hiro said finally, "Her skull was smashed."

"Did she suffer?" Aaron asked sadly.

"No, she died on the spot, she was too weak to hold on much longer." He answered.

"That's good to hear…" Aaron replied, "Not that it's good to hear that she's dead or anything…" Aaron quickly added. "Maybe you should head home."

"I don't want to be alone," Hiro said.

"I'll walk you there." Aaron replied. "I'll stay with you tonight." Hiroshi looked a bit surprised about how forward she was, but the kindness and sympathy reflected in her eyes reassured him. "Okay." He replied, Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, you need to get some sleep Hiro." Aaron urged him into his bed.

"What's the point? She's dead, I have no reason to live on." Hiro said sadly.

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Aaron said. "You can have plenty other girls!"

"I don't want another girl, I want Ayaka." Hiroshi sighed. Aaron made a frustrated noise and held her head with her hands. "I should call my uncle to make sure he knows I'm safe, can I use your phone?"

"Sure, it's in my kitchen." Hiro said mono-toned. Aaron stared at him sadly again then walked off.

"Hey, uncle K." Aaron paused, "I'm sorry… It's just… I found Hiro… and Ayaka died." … "Yeah, I know, I'm just helping him," … "Okay, bye."

Aaron hung up the phone and walked over to Hiroshi. She heard him talking to himself. "Ayaka, I know your up there looking down on me… but... Why did you have to die?" Aaron looked down grimily.

"Listen, I want to tell you something," Aaron said as she walked into his room. "Would it have lasted between Ayaka and you? Would it have lasted for all of your life?"

Hiro was a bit tooken back by the sudden remark. "Well… I guess it might not of gone on for my WHOLE life… but what are you talking about?"

"I want you to stop thinking about Ayaka. I want you to pretend that she isn't dead, that she just broke up with you." Aaron suggested to him.

"Thanks for your concern, but I really don't think I could do that, ever." Hiroshi said, "Ayaka was my world, whenever I was with her I felt like I was in a bliss, walking on air, it was the best time of my life, she was my first true love. There is no way I can forget about her… ever." As Aaron listened to this she felt her heart open up, he explained it perfectly, it was how she felt when she was with Ryuichi. "That may be true." Aaron said, "But it doesn't mean you can't love again."

Hiro looked at Aaron confused. "First loves never work out, or else many girls will have had never been available, like Ayaka herself."

"How did you know?" Hiroshi asked surprised.

"My uncle filled me in, but that's not the point, Aki herself was in love with you, its okay for relationships not to work out, it was not meant to be."

"But I was cheated! Ayaka was stolen from me! She was killed!" Hiro shouted. Aaron looked down. "That is the most elegant thing that could happen to a relationship, rejection is even worse." Aaron half-smiled to Hiro. "I should go now, you need the rest of the night alone, think about what I said." Aaron walked out of the house after a brief phone call to her uncle to pick her up.

"Get in." K growled to Aaron as he pulled up in front of Hiro's apartment. Aaron saw dark circles underneath K's eyes. He was probably up all night, he practically bit her head off in the phone conversation before, and he would've if it weren't for the news of Ayaka. "I'm sorry uncle… but Nakano-san really needed the help."

The car ride home was silent other than the passing traffic of the early birds. Aaron didn't notice for she was deep in thought. Ryuichi… I know I love you, but…if it obviously wasn't meant to be how am I supposed to let you go? Aaron thought about Hiroshi a lot. How strong he must have been, he had been on the verge, but he never really did cry. She respected him for that… but there was something about this respect for him, that made it much different than the other kind of respect.

Aki was frantic. She was pacing her house, trying to prep herself for what she was going to do tomorrow… or today. She looked at the clock, 2am. She had not gotten any sleep; it is hard for one to sleep when they are going to confess they're feelings that day. She had decided for it, she was going to apologize and then fess up, in a blind hope that Aki's observation about Suguru liked her too was correct.

Her mother walked in on her pacing. She stared at her. "Aki!" She said disappointed, "you need to go to sleep!" Aki stared at her mother with nervous eyes. "Oh Aki…" Her mother cooed holding her daughter's shoulders, "I don't know why your so nervous, so I won't ask, the thing is, you need to at least try and get some sleep." Aki nodded silently. "Okay," she replied.

The night for Suguru was as about as restless as it was for Aki, he was dealing similar items as her. "How could I treat her like that? It's not her fault that see likes Hiro, besides, it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend anyway…" Suguru made himself mad at this. "It's not as if she likes me as much as I like her… and I can't make her feel the way I do." He looked at the clock. "Jeez!" He turned out his light; "I should probably get some sleep…"

Down at NG studios, Tohma had stayed after work, none other than Sakano accompanied him, and Tohma was giving him advice. "I'm sorry to tell you Ayaka has died," Sakano looked surprised, "Somehow I feel it as my duty to tell you, Nakano-san most likely won't come in for work for a while, and if he does, he'd probably be too depressed to play." Sakano nodded. "This is why I believe you should get a temporary replacement for him."

"What!" Sakano outburst. He stood straight upward. "Tohma-sama… Nakano-san is a part of Bad Luck… regardless of what's going on… we could never replace him."

"Well then I suggest you get a back-up guitarist, many bands have them," Tohma scoffed. He was angered that Sakano dismissed his advice so quickly.

"Thank you, Tohma-sama, I'll start interviewing today." Sakano said. He bowed and was about to leave the room. "Oh, and Sakano-san…one more thing," Tohma said seductively. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me, I'm going out for dinner at 8pm today."

"What business do we have to discuss?" Sakano asked. Tohma pouted, "Come now… we're friends right, nothing guilty in two friends going out for dinner, right?" Sakano blushed. "Of course, Tohma-sama." Tohma stared at Sakano through one eye as he yawned. "I don't want you to feel obligated, you come if you want to come." Sakano nodded, "Understood, where are we to meet?"

"Outside of Mudai's Sushi Bar, do you know where that is?"

"Yes, Tohma-sama." Sakano bowed and left. Tohma smirked to himself. "I still haven't broken him in."

It was time for morning practice at NG studios, much to everyone's surprise, since the news had spread like a title wave, Hiroshi showed up to practice. As he entered there was an awkward silence that darkened his already black mood. Aaron stared at him with sympathy, the whole room did. Sakano babbled on about news and what he worried about, he brought up a new back up guitarist was to be chosen, if it was okay with Hiro. He simply nodded his mind was elsewhere. Practice started and Hiro simply sat there, plucking at each string like it added a weight to his back.

Aaron and Sakano, who had seemed to become friends with each other, were talking. "I was with Nakano-san last night, he was really down, but… not as down as most people would be, I don't think you have to worry about anything." Sakano nodded. "But… look at him, I think we should stay on the safe side and hire somebody… just in case."

"Well… how about you hire me, I'm sure a replacement would want to take over… or want some publicity before performing." Aaron smiled sweetly.

"And what exactly is in it for you?" Sakano asked with a raised brow. Aaron stared at Hiro and smiled. "I'm just looking out for Nakano-san's best interests." Aaron realized something as she stared at Hiroshi. She didn't like Ryuichi anymore. N-no… how could this be? Ryuichi was my life… I cried for him and now my love for him… it just disappears like lust? I thought it would be harder than this… it must be some fluke. She thought. "In the meantime, I'll just practice with the band as a bassist… is that okay? I really love the music, and I think I could give Bad Luck an awesome beat." Sakano agreed he wrote a contract with Aaron and she signed it. It was agreed it would be for only a temporary part in time. Aaron walked into the practice room with her bass guitar and felt about as nervous as she could possibly be. I must come off as such a bitch… just coming out of nowhere and freeloading off Bad Luck. They probably think I'm like everyone, just trying to make my face famous.

Aki screamed, "Really!" She jumped up and embraced Aaron in a hug. "This is great! I'm so psyched!" Aaron smiled. "Well it's not like I could let you get away without a bassist." She scolded. Aaron was surprised that the band was so well mannered to her. It seemed things were going great, little did she know there was a sly reporter trying to break bad luck apart with scandals. From behind the office door, Ai, an amateur reporter snapped photos of the two girls hugging, hoping to make Fujisaki grow apart from his so-called girlfriend. "Listen closely Aki," She spat disgust it her name, "I'll make sure that Suguru-san will be mine, and there's noting you can do to stop me."

A security guard rounded the corner, "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Uh-oh…" Ai ran down the hallway and out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron listened intently to the music, it was a simple beat, that ran in a loop so it was easy for her to define a bass line and play it. Since the beat was simple Aaron could observe what everyone else was doing. They all were absorbed in their music, Shuichi's voice sang beautifully and his energetic movement lifted the mood of the room. Even Hiro seemed to be more upbeat than when he entered the studio.

Aaron thought over Ryuichi, in America she mourned over him for a long time, but then forgot about him. She had always laughed at herself over it, she said to Aki that it was just a childhood crush, any ten year falls giddy for a guy friend, especially Ryuichi. It was only when she saw him on the sidewalk she remembered how she felt; it must have been the years of being an outcast and being alone that made her think she still liked him. She looked at Hiro. He glanced up at her. She looked away. _This is a much different feeling, but it seems oddly familiar. _But what did she know. She hadn't even been kissed; she had no experience whatsoever. There was only one thing that troubled her. She hardly even knew Hiroshi, how was she supposed to feel this way about him. She remembered distinctly, she had admired him. _Oh no…_ She realized something; _that's the same type of elementary school love I had for Ryuichi. _She winced. _Is that the only way I can love?_

The band all stared at Aaron whose face was casted to the ground in thought; she was plucking the melody of the song even though it was well over. Aki strutted up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. "Uhm… Aaron… the song is done." She said awkwardly.

"Oh…" Aaron said her face covered in shame. "How embarrassing…" She blushed slightly.

Shuichi quickly drew the attention away. "Let's practice Spicy Marmalade, we haven't played that song in forever." He shouted. The band agreed to it.

"Here." Hiro said pushing some sheet music to Aaron. "You'll need this more than I do." Aaron thanked him. She blushed slightly. Then mentally scolded herself.

The song started off, Aaron played every note on the sheet but slowly dropped of notes that didn't sound quite fitting, it ended up to be a really pretty tune.

Sakano watched the band rehearsing he smiled, for some reason the bass made the song flow easier.

Down the hallway Tohma Seguchi, who was going to pay a visit to Sakano, overheard Bad Luck's practice. "That's quite a new talent you found." Said Tohma who was observing from behind.

"M-Mr. President!" Sakano shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't help overhearing while I was walking by." He lied. "Who is that girl?" Tohma pointed at Aaron who was smiling like she was in a different world as she struck each note of the bass.

"Oh, she's K's niece, the back up guitarist we signed, she wanted to play with the band." Sakano explained straightening his tie.

Tohma smiled. "So you decided to take my advice after all."

"Uhm. Yes." Sakano said quickly as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Well she sure does add in a unique style." Tohma said crossing his arms. "Oh." He looked up and turned to Sakano. "We still have that dinner date tonight."

Sakano looked down and blushed. "Y-yes. Mudai's Sushi Bar. 8 PM."

"You didn't forget." Tohma said quietly, "I suppose I was worrying over nothing. Well I should get going, I have a lot of work to do if I want to get out of here by eight. Bye." Tohma waved and promptly left.

Sakano watched Tohma leave. He kept his head down. K raised a brow. "You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Sakano looked up. _He said… date, and that he was worried about me forgetting… Could he maybe…feel the way I do about him. _Sakano regained his form. _You're looking too much into it. _

The song finished. Shuichi commented how he felt the song flow on a deeper level with an actual bass line.

"I guess it was pretty good." Fujisaki said stubbornly. Aki whispered into Aaron's ear. "That's the best compliment you'll get from him." Aaron smiled. "Thank you." She said sweetly. Sakano came out to wrap up practice.

In the midst of packing up Aaron was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Hiro; his eye's averted, his left arm rubbing the back of his neck. "I really liked, how you played today." He said.

"Th-thank you." She said blushing. Somehow a compliment from him was different from everyone else. "Do you need help packing up?" She asked zipping up the case of here bass.

"No, I'm fine." Hiro waved her off and swung his guitar over his shoulder, he adjusted the strap and left the room.

Shuichi looked at Fujisaki, "Hey… why aren't you packing up?" He asked.

"Oh… I have to look something over." He lied.

"Okay…" Shuichi said suspiciously.

Aaron swung her bass on her shoulder. "Hey Aki, do you wanna hang out?" Aaron asked.

"Urm… no I have… things I have to take care of." She said looking at the ground.

"Oh, I get you." Aaron smiled. She stole a quick glance at Fujisaki and ran out of the room.

Everyone crowed around the window looking in on the room.

Fujisaki and Aaron stood in the middle of the room facing each other. They both stood awkwardly close. There was an unsettling silence.

They both squinted their eyes and said in unison, "We have to talk!" They looked in each other's eyes and laughed. "You first." They said together. They both adverted their eyes and laughed.

"Aki." Fujisaki said. She looked at him. This time when their eyes connected Aki saw dark pools that almost lured her to venture closer. Fujisaki took the moment and grabbed Aki's hands. "Aki. About the other day. I… I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh." Aki said looking down in disappointment. "It's fine."

"No, It's not." He looked away for a second. "The reason I acted… how I acted… you see for a long time now I." Fujisaki took a deep breath. "I love you."

Aki took a step back her eyes widened. "You don't have to love me back. I just wanted to tell you." He laughed nervously. "That felt good to get off my chest."

Aki looked down. Fujisaki nervously awaited a reply. Aki looked up with a huge smile. She trampled Fujisaki with a huge hug. "I love you too." He laughed.

"Really?" Suguru said, a bit surprised. They were both on the ground, Fujisaki was sitting down and Aki had landed in his lap, her arms were around him and their faces were dangerously close. "Of course." Aki whispered, "Isn't it obvious?" There was a pause. Their eyelids slowly closed and their lips collided.

Outside of the room Shuichi, Sakano, Hiroshi and Aaron watched from a window. They all silently cheered for the kiss.

"What's going on here?" K asked as he was passing by.

"N-nothing!" The whole group said together.

"That isn't suspicious." K joked. "Aaron, you coming?" Aaron looked up. "Oh." She turned and looked at Hiroshi. "Bye." She stepped two steps backward and all emotion left her face. She turned and caught up with her uncle. K and Aaron left the group.

"Well… now that that's over I'm sure I have some paperwork to do." Sakano said leaving. Shuichi and Hiroshi were the only one's who remained in the hall. Shuichi stared at Hiroshi and smiled. "Aaron's pretty cute, isn't she?" He said. Hiroshi glared at Shuichi. "As if you would know." Hiroshi insulted. Shuichi looked down.

"Damn…" Hiro growled. "Listen I know you're trying to help, but I'm not ready to get into another complicated relationship. Not after Ayaka." Hiroshi said. "I can't believe I just forgot about her. I guess it's kind of hard to in this crazy group."

"Sorry. It's just… I can tell she really likes you." Shuichi said. "And… forgetting about Ayaka isn't bad, I'm sure if she could see you now she would want you to be happy, and find someone else." Shuichi looked at Hiro. "But if you don't like her I understand."

"It's not like I don't like her, it's just…" Hiro looked down.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't know." He looked up at Shuichi.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Shuichi said, he turned and left Hiro alone.

"…" Hiro sat down and started thinking. Hours later in the abandoned hallway, he got up. "Tomorrow." He said to himself. "I'll tell her that tomorrow."

Totally rushed… I know. Jumbled ideas jumbled sentences, it's 11, I have to work tomorrow. Sorry for the crappiness. This was actually a good story (aside from a few parts.) This chapter ruins it. Maybe if I get the time and I'm in the mood I'll rewrite it better.


	5. Chapter 5

Wowzahs. The relationship between Hiroshi and Aaron is really speeding along . I'll try to slow it down or have some type of drama come up as a diversion.

Dude… why are you telling everyone your story plan?

O-O Nevermind. waves hands You didn't here anything.

Aaron sat back in her bed. "Something has to be done about this." She murmured. She turned onto her stomach. "I promise from here on I will take each emotion I have into deep consideration." She nodded her head. "First. Hiro. I don't like like him… I just like him as a friend, and even if I did like like him he wouldn't like me back." She looked up. "How could I like him like that. I hardly KNOW him at all." She scowled.

Tohma sat at the table, his fingers cascaded one by one making a 'tut tut tut tut' noise. His other arm held up his head. A head which held a very unamused expression. At the door a trim man peeked from the corner with a worried expression. "Seguchi-sama!" He yelled across the room. He ran to the table and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry… paperwork was running late and when I looked at the clock—" Tohma's face quickly transformed to relief. "Don't worry about it." He said merrily. "I'm just glad you came."

Sakano smiled. "Sit down." Tohma said. Sakano obeyed. There was a somewhat awkward silence. "Um… do you know how Yuki-san is taking Ayaka's death?" Sakano piped up.

"Oh… I bit remorsefully I suppose but she didn't mean much to him. I would be more worried about Nakano-san." Tohma said.

"Yes well he's not taking it well… but better than expected." Sakano said.

Aaron nodded her head. "I like no one. No one at all. Thank you for asking."

Aki sweatdropped. "Who are you talking to?" Aaron faltered. "No one…" She laughed nervously. Aki raised a brow. "It's okay to like someone. Even at random… that's how Fujisaki and I liked each other."

"What? Pshff. Me? Randomly liking someone? You're crazy." Aaron rolled her eyes.

"I see the way you make eyes at Hiro… just… keep in mind he may not be interested in you. He wasn't interested in me." She said a bit hurt.

"Aki…" Aaron sympathized, "Are you still upset?"

"No way! I've got a boyfriend now, I don't get hung up on that kind of stuff." Aki smiled.

"So it's official? You two are going out?" Aaron asked. Aki nodded. "That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Well _I'm _not." Ai screamed.

"Who the hell are you?" Aki asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Ai Naraka. You're worst nightmare. I _hate _you drummer girl. Stealing away _my _Fujisaki." She glared daggers at Aki.

"I wasn't aware I belonged to anyone." Fujisaki said as he came in between the two.

"F-fujisaki!" Ai yelled in sheer fangirl bliss. A few people stared but then walked away. She glared at Aki before taking out a pen and piece of paper. "I'm your biggest fan… you're a synth genius!" Fujisaki blushed.

"Thank you." He said. He took the pen and paper. Aaron looked at Aki, who was glaring at Fujisaki in shock. "Suguru…" She muttered inaudibly. He casted a glance at her.

He broke the pen and dropped it with the paper. "UH-WAAH?" Ai said mortified.

"I'm not going to sign an autograph for such a vile girl. You don't own me, hating Aki is your own business, but she's my girl, and as far as I'm concerned if you hate her you hate me."

"F-f---" Ai was left speechless, "Fujisaki! I've done so much for you! I used all of my savings to bribe the paper to print that story about Aki going solo. I figured she'd go with the idea!"

"What do you think I am? An idiot!" Aki yelled.

"Yes." Ai growled.

"Exactly how old are you?" Fujisaki asked.

"I'll be nine come November." She smiled.

"NINE?" The three yelled in unison.

"What?" She asked. The three shed sweatdrops.

"Go home." Fujisaki said, "And we won't tell your mother of what you did."

"But!" Ai looked down, close to tears. "Fine."

Aaron looked at the girl; somewhat feeling for her, the love of her life was being stolen away. She put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand how you feel," She said, "but you'll be better off giving up on him and finding someone your age you can relate to, trust me they'll be someone for a cute little girl like you." Ai looked confused by Aaron's hospitality. "Thanks." She said, and then walked away.

"I can't believe we thought my career was being threatened by a nine-year-old." Aki growled.

"I never thought that you career was threatened. You would've pulled through either way. You're a great drummer." Fujisaki complimented. Aki blushed and subtly took Fujisaki's hand. "Blech." Aaron smiled.

Hiroshi walked by everyone casually. "Oh. Hi." He said raising a brow. "What're you all doing."

"Hanging out." Aaron said. "Wanna join."

"Eh, why not." He said. "I've got nothing better to do.

Whoo short chapter… but Cechan want's me to finish! I'm almost done, probably just one more chapter. Just like Cechan


	6. Chapter 6

Isn't this the stupidest story you've ever read? Yeah? Well I'll tell you what isn't stupid; tinystarkitten's prequel to this story.

Oh! And for some reason my line breaks aren't represented so In the past chapter there's this weird transition that's confusing as hell.

So everyone walked around the mall. Little did Aaron know that Hiroshi had came to the mall because he was told she was going to be there. He had something important to talk to her about. He took this opportunity by casually pointing out a guitar shop. Since Aki and Suguru had no interest in guitars, and were fairly sure of the hinted plan Nakano had, they backed off.

"Omigawd!" Aaron sped around the store gawking at all of the basses and guitars. "Look at this one!" She said ecstatically.

"Yeah." Hiro said, obviously preoccupied with thought.

"Something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Actually, there has been something on my mind." Hiroshi said rubbing his temples.

"Lay it on me." Aaron said. She patted her thighs and arised from her squatting position.

"Well…" Hiro looked around. "Do you…" He stopped to think of how to start. "like me?" Aaron's eyes widened in horror.

_What do I say to that? _She looked up to find Hiro gazing intently into her eyes. "…" Aaron blushed furiously, "Eep," was all that she could reply.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"Uhm… sure I like you." Aaron smiled nervously. _If he gets freaked out I'll say "as a friend." _She smiled.

"I was afraid of that." Hiro said. Aaron opened her mouth to trigger plan B but instead of saying it she found a hand clasped over her mouth. "Uhmf." She said.

"I have to say something first." Hiro said. He took his hand off of her mouth. "It's been really hard for me since Ayaka died." Aaron's mouth opened. "And you moving here hasn't helped… I mean… I know we haven't spent a lot of time together or anything but I kind of like you too."

Aaron held her breath to repress a smile she could feel it coming.

"But…" He whispered.

She slowly let it out. _I knew it._

"Being single I would've jumped on this opportunity. I mean you like me too. But I… can't." He looked away, "Not right now at least."

"I understand completely. I had no idea you even liked me." Aaron said smiling. "Even if you did I wouldn't have expected it to go anywhere."

"Why not?" Hiro said with a tinge of offense in his voice.

"Oh! Not because of you, I just never would dream of actually getting into a relationship." Aaron muttered. She laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm not saying we shouldn't ever get together." Hiro said.

Aaron stopped laughing. "You're not?"

"No! I'm just saying… if we ever do… let's take it slow." He breathed.

"Really?" Aaron blurted out rather loudly. Their whole conversation had been in whispers and so this brought them a little attention.

"Well… yeah." Hiro smiled. Aaron smiled back. They both left the store and met up with Aki and Fujisaki.

After two months of friendship and therapy Hiroshi asked Aaron out on an official date. And after that Aaron was signed to Bad Luck as a permanent member. And then this stupid story ended. Oh and within the two months Tohma cheated on his wife with… Sakano! YES! BWAHAHAHAA!


End file.
